


The Lion Sleeps Tonight

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Everyone lives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No One is Evil, Danny Mahealani Knows, M/M, OC Luis the British Giant, OC Niko the Yakuza member, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of <a href="http://himitsutsubasa.tumblr.com/post/90333947322/umbralillium-danny-the-infamous-ex-tbh-i">this gif set</a>.</p><p>Danny returns from MIT for the summer. In that time he: (1) makes new, scary friends, (2) gets together with an ex, (3) breaks up with said ex, (4) calls Lydia in a panic, (5) acts responsibly, (6) and maybe meets the love of his life. He isn't quite sure about the last part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts), [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/gifts).



> Danny/Mark the Bartender. Previous Danny/James the Ex.  
> OC Niko the Yakuza/ OC Luis the Giant.  
> Background Stiles/Derek. Mentioned one-sided Malia/Kira. Implied Chris/Peter. 
> 
> And, why the hell not since I made a five hundred word piece go over 2k (which is more than anything I've done for this fandom especially since I haven't seen an episode of the show and I'm supposed to walk my sister to summer school tomorrow), getting gay married is legal in every state of the union. 
> 
> I also completely failed the prompt so if y'all like this, Imma write the actual prompt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets a really nice person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-

Danny is not a masochist no matter what certain people (meaning Stiles and creepy “Uncle” Peter once the two found out) think. He’s really not.

Okay… maybe a little. But then again, James always knew the right words, the right smile, the right touch to make all of Danny’s barriers drop like the walls of fucking Jericho and Danny is not proud of that, especially since this is the second summer this has happened.

The thing is: Beacon Hills is a fucking small town, which means that everyone knows everyone else and your ex is just as likely to be at the supermarket as in the same apartment complex.

And fuck that shit. That’s why Danny followed Lydia to MIT instead of going to Stanford like his parents wanted him to.

That’s also why he’s at the Jungle with no back up, because the guy who faked being straight (Stiles) is off with Miguel (actually Derek Hale, werewolf and of no relation thanks) and creepy “Uncle” Peter (Peter Hale, psycho but honest with the whole bisexual thing) is bonding with his daughter (Malia, who is, lesbi-honest, totally crushing on Kira) over dead animals. The rest don’t know about the thing with James and he’s not going to tell them because the day Scott McCall gives him a look that says “You’re stupid” is the day Danny is going to break out the stash of aconitum bullets Allison Argent gave him before she went off to a super-secret hunter-approved university in Paris (she says she has a supplier there so it’s not like she needs to bring them with her).

Nothing’s really changed in the nine month’s he’s been gone. The dim strobe lights are the same. The drag queens stopped by to question him about Stiles (a development before he left California) but otherwise didn’t speak to him (same). The Thursday night bartender is still the nameless hottie he always was (new haircut looks good) and Danny thinks that James is making out with someone by the stage (so classic it might as well be a thunderbird).

So, yeah, nothing’s really changed.

“You can do better.” The nameless hottie is speaking now and Danny pries his eyes off his ex.

“I did.” That’s all that really needs to be said about Ethan. It was nice while it lasted.

“No happily ever after?” The man has liquid brown eyes, so different than the dark green James always uses to make Danny’s knees go weak.

“Does anyone ever get that in Beacon Hills?” The man gives him a look before shaking his head and stifling a chuckle.

“I think the people here try too hard.”

Danny isn’t sure what to make of that so he doesn’t say anything. He takes his drink, even though he shouldn’t be drinking for reasons other than age, and sips it. It’s not that straight edge crap they pass out at freshman parties, but the top grade stuff and he knows that he didn’t pay for this. This cost at least another overpriced ten bucks.

He’s pretty sure his eyes say as much because the man shrugs and says something along the lines of “It’s nothing” before tending to other customers.

Danny walks out with James that night and he doesn’t stop to take a look at the bar. He’s not sure his heart could take it.

+

One month and fifteen trips to The Jungle later, Danny regrets everything.

+

The next time he goes is not even a week after the event. It’s shameful and painful to think that he’s actually letting James hunt him there (especially after the fuck up that was every single morning after) but it feels natural and that’s the only place he’ll let his heart have what it wants.

Of course the bartender of coffee eyes is there and pouring him a drink as soon as he sits down.

“How are you doing?” Danny can barely hear him over the music, even though the guy is shouting.

“Not good.” The man doesn’t seem to hear it, instead waving to the dj to drop the volume a few notches before waving his hand at Danny to repeat what he said.

“You’ll want this then.” Danny gets a tumbler of amber liquid that he knows isn’t the usual fare here. He moves to pay for it, but coffee eyes waves him off.

“On the house.” The smile he gets when he feels a slight flush on his cheeks is electric and makes him feel guilty because this guy probably has a family and is just trying to make ends meet. He does not want to be hit on by a kid.

“Okay then.” Danny shoves the twenty in the tip jar before he can think. The man’s eyes go wide and he breaks into a sunnier smile if that’s even possible.

“I’m not even that hot.”

“Anyone who gives me the good stuff like this is as hot as Alcyone.”

The man gives him a blank look and, oh shit, Danny realizes he’s not in the setting where nerding out like that is considered really hot. (He got laid after doing a line of shots and reciting five hundred digits of tau. He is not ashamed to say that.)

“I’m sorry. I…”

The man leans forward with a secret smile. “I didn’t know you were interested in astronomy.”

“Recent development, I’m afraid. My roommate is a space fanboy if that’s possible.”

The man wipes the counter and shrugs. “I guess gay astronomy major is too much to ask for.” He nods at the tip jar. “You know what this means, right?”

Danny isn’t sure what “this” means and he’s not that afraid to ask.

The bartender winks and strips off his shirt. He hands it to Danny with a lascivious smirk. “That’s what ‘this’ means.”

Danny stares at the grey shirt in his hands (Who is he kidding? He’s staring at those abs because the bartender is built like a Greek god under the ugly polyester blend.) for a moment before trying to hand it back. He hears a laugh and some Asian guy wearing some smoky guy-liner is stumbling towards the bar.

“Mark, bro, if I knew you were handing out your shirts for dainty tippers, I’d be putting twenties in the jars like nobody’s business.”

“Fuck off, Niko.” There’s no heat in it, almost fondness really, and Danny isn’t sure what to say when Mark, the bartender, wanders off to refill drinks along the bar with a snort.

The newcomer, twenty-something and definitely not-interested flirting (Danny can tell), eyes Danny appraisingly before shrugging and sitting down next to him.

“So are you two?”

Niko gives him an almost comical look and laughs. “Ancient history. I’m a committed man now, which means I should probably be committed.”

“Groucho Marx?” Danny isn’t sure how he gets there reference, but he does.

Niko winks. “Bastardized, yes. What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Danny.”

The man nods, swinging an arm around Danny’s shoulders. “Cute.”

“Danny, is this guy bothering you?” Mark’s back and brandishing a beer bottle like he’s about to break it over Niko’s head. If so, this is going to turn out like some western and does this make him the maiden whose questionable virtue is being assaulted? If Danny recalled correctly, Scott was the “hot girl”.

He looked over to the spot by the stage and found James casting him a disgusted look while dirty dancing with a twinkie. “Not really.”

“God has judged,” the questionably sober man crows.

Mark snorts again, which is actually kind of endearing. “Get your linguistics-majoring ass out of here.”

“You secretly love me and my word play,” Niko preens. “It’s like foreplay to you.”

“I wonder how you’re in a stable relationship.”

“We trade chores for blowjobs.” Mark makes this face like he’s not sure what to say about that system.

Danny shrugs, an attempt at dislodging Niko that ultimately fails, and says, “I’ve heard worse.”

“What?” Mark looks utterly lost.

“Chores for kinks. Got really comfortable with handcuffs and blindfolds.”

Benji was just the sweet kind of fella who had the most vanilla kinks ever. He does not regret their short relationship at all. Niko gives him this completely delighted and approving look that, wow, feels nice. Mark looks conflicted and interested and that feels so much nicer.

“What can I say? I hated folding laundry.” Danny is deprived and he knows it.

And like that, the flood gates are open. He meets Niko’s husband, a bear of a man named Luis, and almost gets talked into a threesome. He doesn’t get fantastically drunk for once and Mark kisses him on the cheek at closing time because, for once, he’s not leaving with a “dickwad who is never stepping into this place again”. Danny almost falls over because it’s four a.m. and he’s a little bit in love with a bartender.

+

“Lydia, help me! I’m a little in love with a bartender!”

Lydia doesn’t care. Well, she cares a little because she bothers to look away from her white board and look at the camera, but for all intents and purposes, she is done caring about his angst over his love life, which is fair since she listened to four years of it before giving up talking sense into him.

“I take it James has taken up bartending?”

“No. We crashed and burned spectacularly last week.” To put it lightly. Furniture may have been thrown.

Danny goes on, “His name is Mark and he is ripped like Chris Hemsworth. Lydia, this is a real problem.”

She raises her eyebrow at that and Lydia has very vocal eyebrows. “You mean to say that you didn’t call me after you two broke up? For the fifth time?”

“I… I had other things on my mind.” When she puts it that way, it sounds like he’s in true love or something.

She continues giving him the “Why aren’t you calling Stiles about this? He’s the one who eye-fucked an emotionally-constipated werewolf for three years before pulling his head out of his ass. Or better yet, Peter? He’s the one who beat around the bush for twenty years before asking his worst enemy out.” look.

Oh, shit, he is “in true love”, isn’t he?

“I barely know the guy.”

“You know him well enough that pours you the best stuff and talks to you for hours to keep you from going back to a clearly unhealthy relationship.”

“Lydia.”

Her eyes narrow. “If I knew I had to find a gay man built like Hemsworth and sweet as sugar to keep you from going back to James, I would have done that years ago.”

“I’m sorry?”

She purses her perfect lips at that. “All is forgiven if you by me that a new purse, peasant.”

“Thank you.”

And that’s that.

+

“You look great by the way.” A familiar figure plops in the seat next to him and an imposing one towers behind him, glaring holes into his head.

Danny sighs, remembering the fact that he hasn’t slept in two days. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

The Asian man waves the bartender, not Mark which was a true disappointment, over for two beers.

After passing one to Danny, he smiles. “Tell Niko all about it.”

“Does your boyfriend drink?” Cheap shot. Danny’s really too tired to care.

Luis gives the bottle a disdaining look. “I don’t like American beer.”

“He’s all in favor of the British piss though. Sometimes I wonder why I’m still with him.” Niko’s nose wrinkles in disgust.

“You only love me for my body,” Luis deadpans while glaring a kid, who really can’t be over seventeen, off.

Niko pats Luis’ arm with a sweet smile. “Well, there is that.”

Danny knows that he’s bought just a little time, but Niko is going to ask again and Danny isn’t sure he wants to answer.

“Hey, asshole, what’s up with that?” Danny turns and sees an arm snake out for his shoulder, only to be stopped by Luis’ hand.

“What do you want, punk? Actually, how did you even get in here? Your ass is banned.” Niko’s eyes are tight and his smile is sharp and suddenly all the tattoos on those tanned arms start looking really familiar. Oh, god, Danny thinks, because he’s made friends with another Japanese mobster. What are the odds of that?

James looks incensed at the thought that someone tried to, and successfully, stopped him. “I just want to know why I was stopped at the door and told that this slut didn’t want to see me.”

His eyes turn on Luis and Niko before a scornful smirk flitters over his face. “Of course he’s fucking the management. That’s the only way he’s going to get any dick around here.”

Niko’s smile falls off his face. “Firstly, I’m not management. Secondly, management is a friend who trusts my judgment and is willing to overlook a bar fight.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he’s a slut and a whore.” James’ face contorts and Danny wonders why he ever found that hot. He really needed better taste in men during high school and wow, look at him all detached from the situation. He really must be growing up.

Niko sighs like he’s trying to explain something to a five year old. “Secondly point one, interrupting people is rude. Secondly point two, those words mean the same thing and Danny here isn’t a slut otherwise that threesome idea would have taken off.”

Then his eyes light up and Danny follows the gaze to a man wading his way, rather quickly through a crowd that seems oblivious to the situation at hand.

“Thirdly, here comes management and he’s angry.”

Mark, wearing a suit and a scowl, stalks up the bar and glares daggers at everyone there, including Danny.

“What’s going on here?” He turns to James. “What are you doing here?”

“The bouncer let him in. You should be more explicit about your orders,” Niko supplies.

“I told him that this guy’s a persona non grata.”

Luis gives Mark a disparaging look. “Between you and me, Lorenzo doesn’t know what that means.”

“I’ll tell him to curb stomp this asshole.”

“Better.”

James laughs, leering at Mark. “Oh, so you’re fucking this one?”

In a true testament of how much he really doesn’t give a shit (which must be some kind of miracle), Danny somehow doesn’t stop himself from saying, “I would like to, but I’m not even sure he’s gay.”

Niko laughs. He breaks into laughter that really shouldn’t be possible in this situation and James is giving him this look of complete and utter horror so Danny guesses the laugh is okay. Even if it sounds like a super-villain laugh. Niko wipes a tear from his eyes and says, “Oh, management is gay. So gay. ‘I think his bed sheets are rainbow’ gay.”

At that point, Danny stops firing on all cylinders.

+

By the time he comes around, James is gone and Luis is sitting on the other side of Niko and nursing what looks like British beer if the Union Jack is anything to go by.

Mark is talking to him, trying to get him to respond.

“I mean what I said.” That’s apparently not Mark wanted to hear because he looks pleased and concerned. Cute.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Two or three days ago now? I don’t know, Lydia had a thing and I helped her with it and I’m here.” Danny is self-aware enough to know he sounded like Stiles after four beers. He is also so sleep deprived he doesn’t care.

Mark sighs and bends over. Danny finds himself carried, bridal style. Niko says something and Luis scowls and Danny realizes he’s being carried off.

“At least buy me dinner first.”

Mark replies with patience and gentleness, despite the fact that he has to yell to be heard. “I have a sofa in my office. You need sleep, not sex.”

“Who says I can’t have both?” God damn, he’s turning into Stiles.

“I’ll buy you dinner first.”

“Are your sheets really rainbow?”

“You’ll find out, if you want.”

“I want to know now.” He gets petulant after fifty hours of sleep deprivation or so he’s told by Lydia.

Mark, careful not to bump him into any walls, kicks open a door and gingerly carries Danny up the staircase.

“I’ve waited three years. You can wait a few hours.”

=

Danny texts Lydia three days later and tells her that (1) Mark’s sheets are blue and a luxurious thread count that is to die for, (2) Mark’s the owner of The Jungle and his boyfriend, and (3) he’s going back to Silicon Valley when he’s done with school.

She replies with an equation and demands for photos.

Mark shifts beside him and Danny takes a photo of the both of them, cuddled up and happy.

He smiles at the photo before he sends it to her.

That’s the way life should be and he’s finally figured that out.


	2. The Mighty Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #tbh I am reblogging this entirely because I ship, #Danny/cute-ass Jungle bartender, #LOOK AT HOW SWEETLY CONCERNED HE IS, #LOOK AT HOW SAD HE IS TO SEE DANNY LOOKING AT HIS EX, #when Danny comes back home on a college break cute-ass Jungle bartender should take him on a nice date, #dinner somewhere that’s not too fancy, #dancing at a club where they can dance together instead of being separated by a bar, #a kiss goodnight that’s softer and sweeter than anything Danny is expecting, #SHOW HIM HOW WONDERFUL AND VALUABLE AND AMAZING HE IS CUTE-ASS JUNGLE BARTENDER, #DO IT FOR ALL OF US,
> 
> Mark talks about Danny.

Mark is not a stalker. Okay, maybe a little.

Okay… he may have picked something up from Derek Hale (they used to go to school together in New York and Mark is surprised to know that hunk is gay and “single”), but all of last month was Derek Hale Lurking, with a capital L, in the Jungle, because his jailbait bot-boyfriend is now bff’s with Sapphire and Starlight and Derek didn’t take kindly to Mark telling him they were classy drag queens and not going to take the kid’s virtue or anything like that.

To be honest, he didn’t know lurking was contagious. If he did, he wouldn’t be lurking all over the place. He admits the lurking. He should be ashamed, but he’s really not.

That’s how he meets Danny actually. Being the “bossman” as Juunirou (later Niko because “Juunirou” sounds stupid and he actually is the second son in the family not the twelfth, thanks) calls him, he doesn’t actually work the bar, but he kind of lurks around there and ends up bartending like he did in college, with an air of nosiness that most people hate. He doesn’t actually know Danny’s name at that point. The cutie is just called Angel in his head.

Danny, though, really is an angel sent from heaven and everyone should like him. He’s perfect. He’s got a smile like sunshine and shows he actually thinks before he speaks unlike most of the people here. Mark can wax poetic about that ass because that ass is fine. He’s a proper angel and Mark is ready to go all in in another year because that ass is underage and inexperienced.   

But, of course, all angels are taken by the cardinal rule of “they are just so damn desirable”. He watches Danny stare longingly at some bastard and he feels a sort of bitterness curl in his chest. Mark knows he’s weak. He knows it and he’s not going to lie to anyone and say that the words that come out of his mouth are for Danny’s sake.  

It cuts him when he realizes that Danny’s not going to give up on that asshole.

Mark almost gives up.

+

Who is he kidding? He’s never going to give up. He’s a Venzetti and his mother always told him that Venzetti’s never give up. It’s what got them and their little pasta factory in New York through the Great Depression and got him and his bar through the housing crash. (He should be in the family business, but that’s what the first born, not the third, child’s for. Also, he’s pretty sure that New York has its fill of gay men and lighting up the central California scene is a nice idea.)

He talks to Danny whenever he can, has the staff text him every time Danny comes in so he’ll be at the bar (paperwork be damned), and tries his hardest for the three summers after he meets the kid. He’s starting to consider the kid a friend.

He’s ashamed to say, mostly because his Nonna would bash his head in with a frying pan, that he’s failed in this venture. Every single time.

He’s not sure what Danny sees in that guy.

+

It occurs to him that Danny just wrapped up his second year of university and is only twenty, so Mark really shouldn’t give him a drink. Mark does anyway because he is a sucker for those eyes and yeah, he’s pathetic. He’s so pathetic.

He gets the best stuff from his personal stash and tells the other bartenders to not pour anything for the kid. Amazingly, and with a nice save from Niko (ninja heritage still up for debate), Danny is still there at the end of the night, not buzzed and still completely sweet.

That night, well morning, he goes to bed and kind of lays awake for three hours feeling butterflies from the conversation. At around six, he calls his Nonna, who is having her fifth coffee of the day (because that old woman will survive the apocalypse and her thirty grandchildren) and tells her about all the stupidity he’s gotten himself into.

She asks him if it’s love or something bitter and dark. Obsession. Fixation. Mania.

He doesn’t sleep because every time he tries, he feels like he’s about to throw up, sees Danny broken and destroyed, rips out his own heart, and cries like the man he is.

It’s the most paralyzing fear he’s felt since he stared down the barrel of a gun when he was five.

+

In the aftermath, Mark is talking to Danny, trying to get the kid to respond. The kid looks like he’s been dragged through a mile of forest, backwards. Mark’s not sure what brought on the state. He’s not a doctor, that’s the second eldest son’s right, and he regrets not having one on his contact list.

“Come on, Danny, talk to me.”

“I mean what I said.”

Well, that’s nice. Not what Mark wanted to hear, even though he’s not sure what he wanted to hear, but he takes what he can get. He adds it to the jar of things Danny doesn’t think too hard about saying and holds the jar close to his chest. It’s there, right beside the look of detached resignation Danny had on his face when he came in after the break up, the look that said he was ready to move on.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Two or three days ago now? I don’t know, Lydia had a thing and I helped her with it and I’m here.”  Mark recognizes the name because Derek comes in every once in a while and looks angry, and attractive if you’re into that kind of thing, until he tells someone about all his troubles and how his entire inheritance is going to be spent buying Lydia things because she is one costly free agent.

Oxymoron, but he doesn’t care.

Mark sighs and bends over to pick Danny up. No matter what anyone says, caffeine is not a substitute for sleep. He learned that the hard way.

Niko aborts what he’s going to say when he sees to the expression on Mark’s face. Mark can’t tell if that is good or bad and tries not to think on it.

“At least buy me dinner first,” Danny slurs.

Mark makes sure not to bump into people or things as he makes his way across the room. “I have a sofa in my office. You need sleep, not sex.”

“Who says I can’t have both?” Wow, Danny has no filter when he’s sleep deprived. Good to know.

“I’ll buy you dinner first.”

“Are your sheets really rainbow?”

“You’ll find out, if you want.”

“I want to know now.”

Mark, careful not to bump him into any walls, kicks open a door and gingerly carries Danny up the staircase. The words are out of his mouth before he can take them back.

“I’ve waited three years. You can wait a few hours.”

+

He cuts Danny loose during the school year because Mark realizes that the age gap between himself and Danny is the same as the one between Stiles and Derek (meaning creepy with a hint of sugar daddy). He’s a little amazed that no one hits on Danny, or at least he doesn’t hear of it, until Danny gets back sporting a metal band around his finger.

Insurance, he says as he presses a kiss to Mark’s lips at the airport. I don’t want anyone thinking I’m not yours.

Mark gets one for himself that night because he is all in. He has been since day one, now that he thinks about it. He tried so hard to just be a friend and settle for being a familiar stranger, but Danny was the one who asked him out to dinner the first time and stole his heart for the second time.

They move slowly around each other, despite the heat between them, savoring every touch and caress. Mark wonders if Danny is going to realize that he’s never going to leave. Mark’s not the leaving kind of guy, even when the ship is sinking. He wonders if that’s exactly what Danny wants, even though he’s so young.

The kid, no, man, has seen enough heartbreak from one person to last a lifetime.

+

He tries to remind Danny that this is a permanent thing. He’s not going to walk off with the next pretty face like James did. He’s not going to go back to being straight like the guys at MIT. He’s there for good.

He has a suit on and everything when takes Danny out to dinner in San Francisco after his boyfriend’s first day at Google. They waltz the night away on a patio he’s reserved for the two of them. He takes Danny to see every movie that looks interesting and home to a little shop in Little Italy to meet the family. He makes Danny coffee and brings it to bed on Sunday’s and pours him wine after dinner. He folds the laundry because Danny doesn’t like doing that and lets the man fuss over the soap and color separations. He tries his very best to make Danny as happy as Danny makes him.

His nonna would not bash him with her frying pan this time, because he’s pretty sure he’s done it when Danny gets down on one knee and proposes under the stars at the family villa in Tuscany.

=

Mark doesn’t believe in fairy tales. He’s a little too bitter about what he’s seen and has seen a little too much to believe.

He can’t help but think about how he’s really got it made though. He’s the third son and by all rights, he should be spoiled rotten and not have anything nice. But, according to fairy tales, he’s the one who steps out of the family shadow and makes a name for himself by being himself.

And he kind of has. He’s gone on a three year quest to help someone out of a horrible relationship. He’s rescued the prince who is still hurting and doesn’t want to be treated like glass.

Mark’s done his best for three years as a boyfriend and the past three months as a husband to remind that golden light of his life that he’s beautiful and worth everything and Mark will only leave if Danny wants him to. Mark holds Danny tight at night and whispers the same promise over and over because it is all he knows to say when Danny grips his hand or shoulder to make sure he’s still there.

It’s going to be a long road, he has no false ideals about that, but he’s willing to take the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I've quite blatantly taken lines from Play It Again so go read the thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that the Hale fire happened but Peter didn't go crazy and the Hales all moved to New York where Derek dealt with most of his guilt through therapy and they only returned because shit was going down in Beacon Hills and Peter has friends (Okay, one family acquaintance by the name of Deaton who he owes a favor.) in Beacon Hills. Then after resolving the issue, they move back and construct a pack of emotionally damaged, but healing, teenagers who are happier with themselves being werewolves. Meaning, I loved [Play it Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/862320/chapters/1652969) and incorporated parts of it into my "people still died" headcanon that is so not canon.
> 
> Also, [tumblr](http://himitsutsubasa.tumblr.com).


End file.
